I'm gonna raise the stakes I'm gonna smoke you out
by JaZzEm93
Summary: A Neighbouring pack comes to Derek to try and make peace. Saying No could cause a feud but saying yes might cost Derek more. He needs Stiles to help him get out of the pact. But what is Derek Planning?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One:**_

Why would anyone call him before the sun comes up? That's just crazy not to mention rude! But no matter how many times Stiles tries to ignore it and go back to sleep the buzzing comes back with a vengeance. He could turn it off but he knows better, because it could be an emergency. You never know what could happen when you start hanging out with a werewolf pack. Speaking of crazy. He picks up the phone anyway because he's almost gotten used to the idea of werewolves messing up his life on a weekly basis.

"Whhaatttt? It's five in the morning. On a Saturday! What could you possibly have to say that would make you do this to me? And if this has anything to do with Allison I swear to god…" Stiles has never been a morning person. Everybody knew that, especially Scott. And when the voice on the other end of the line was very recognizably Not Scott, he couldn't decide whether to be surprised or embarrassed that he didn't check the ID.  
"Why would I want to talk about Allison?" Derek said sounding even grumpier than his usual self. "If you want me to call back later…" That didn't sound to convincing but very uncharacteristically not Derek.  
"No, it's fine, I'm up now. I guess…" Not really … but his curiousity was too strong to resist finding out why Derek would be calling him, of all people. That and he's terrified Derek would kill him if he chose to hang up and go back to sleep when there was an obvious problem.  
"I seem to have a problem." _Figured you weren't just calling to talk about the weather_.  
"Why don't you call Scott? Or Lydia? Even Jackson would be better than me. I mean, I'm not much help in a werewolf crisis."

"No. I need you, specifically you. I can explain it all when you get here." Ok. Well I guess it's decided that he's going over.  
"Fine. I'll be there as soon as I can."  
But Derek hangs up before he finishes and he just chalks it up to him being his angry sourwolf self.

* * *

The drive over to Derek's woke him up to some extent. The rest was cured by a good ol' large Double Double. People never really liked it when he drank coffee because he didn't actually need it. At all. But it's not his fault that he was woken up by a surly wolf at such an ungodly hour. And he couldn't exactly drive impaired. You know… sleep.. Impaired..? Yah, That's definitely a thing.

When he drives up he sees Derek is pacing along his porch. You know, when you think porches you see picket fences and old people with tea or something sweet and domestic. Not this one because just like the rest of the Hale house, it was a dump. Like seriously, it's a wreck. If he didn't think that Derek would throw him up against something or try and cause him bodily harm in any way he might suggest helping to fix it up or, goodness gracious, even move into a house that isn't a threat to your life in its own existence. But Stiles has learned at least a little self-preservation along his wolfy journey.

He gets out of the Jeep and is greeted by a Derek that actually looks relieved to see him. Weeirdd.  
"Finally. You really do know how to take your time don't you?" It was quite obvious that this wasn't intended to get a response but when has that ever stopped him.  
"Hey man, im here because you asked me. I can just get back in my car and leave this place in the dust and I might even be able to get some sleep at some point too!" Definitely not after that coffee but he felt the need to make it clear that he was going out of his way for Derek and that he should appreciate it! Until of course he realized he could easily die at this very moment and he regretted not just letting the comment slide after all. But thankfully, and surprisingly, Derek just walked away and into the house leaving a panicked Stiles to chase after him.

Once he got inside, he closed the door and looked to Derek to explain why he was here. He waited a long while until he finally just had to ask, because it was apparently too hard for Derek to make words and form sentences. Nothing new there.

"… ok … so why am I here? And why did you need me '_specifically_'?"  
"because you're the clever one." Derek says assuming that is enough or at least waiting for Stiles to pry something out of him.

"Well Lydia is plenty clever and Allison's no dummy either. Why not call one of them?"  
"_Trust me._ I thought of them first. But Allison and Scott are joined at the hip and he would never let her help me with what I need. And Lydia is too god damn selfish, and if she actually did decide to help it wouldn't end up working in my favour; she's almost like a little annoying bratty sister and it wouldn't be believable."  
"What? What does that even mean? Believable how? ... If you're not going to start at the beginning then I'm not gunna be any more useful than those two."  
Derek sighs in a way he's can't remember ever hearing from him. It almost sounded _defeated. _And annoyed of course. With Stiles he was always annoyed.

"The Pack closest to ours made contact the other day. We usually keep our distance from them because the friction between our packs has been there as long as I can remember. Apparently my father found a way to keep the peace between the packs and failed to inform the rest of us. Or well. Rather me I'm guessing." Derek looked lost in thought and Stiles knew he had to keep him going because this still was making no sense at all.  
"Ok. So what did your dad do? Did it work?"  
"Not yet."  
"Not yet? What does that mean? I mean your dad can't be doing too much negotiating I mean he's …." Wow. Probably shouldn't bring that one up. Im sure Derek can vividly remember what happened to his entire family.  
"No the terms are set. It's just he was negotiating with other people lives. Not his own. Namely Laura's. The Alpha of the pack came over in the middle of the night to tell me that him and my father intended on joining the packs through a marriage."  
"Woaahhh. Laura was engaged? And you didn't know." The last part was obvious in Derek's face but he still didnt get why he was there because Laura was dead so it didn't really matter anym.. except .. oh no..  
"You! You're the only one left! Well you know, of marrying age. … Congrats?" Nope. Not the right thing to say.  
"Stiles! This is serious. I can't get married!" Well no shit. With a personality like that he should be grateful for an arrangement.  
" OK, ok man chill out. So why do you need someone clever?" Stiles thought back to the reasons why the girls weren't considered. "And why would Scott care or Lydia have to be believable?" He might be losing his clever rep here, but this was way to god damn confusing for him to possibly understand. Then again, its Derek Hale he's dealing with. And Stiles doesn't speak crazy werewolf.

"Because I thought of a plan that might help but I can't do it alone." Ummm, the crazy part might actually be just as contagious as the werewolf because it almost seems as if Derek is Blushing!  
"OK what do I need to do to get a full nights sleep in the near future?"

"Bigger picture Stiles please. The only thing that might make them reconsider is if I already found my mate." Somewhere along in the conversation Derek went from reproachful to assertive Alpha and I'm thinking it's because he just asked me to be his mate. No. I mean Noooo. Right? He can't possibly want that. Why would he want that!  
Stile's inner freak out must have been just as loudly written on his face as it was going through his head because Derek backed off a little bit with the forceful aggressiveness.  
"Stiles… You need to und.."  
"NO! Actually I don't need to do anything. Im not a werewolf you can't boss me around and how in the world would anyone ever believe that we were in love. Or mates or whatever you want them to believe. I won't do it. Nope." Stiles was pretty sure he was pouting but he couldn't make himself care because this was utterly ridiculous! What kind of life did he stumble into. When did this happen? Well obviously when Scott became a werewolf but I mean that doesn't automatically have to fuck up his life does it? This might actually be the first time he's regretted being the clever one. Well second time. The whole Peter using him to track down Derek was definitely the first. That wasn't fun.

"You really don't understand do you? This was our last chance at some kind of treaty with them. If they decide to start a feud over this we WILL lose Stiles. Do you get that? They have dozens and we have 4 wolves and 2 humans. We can't win." Wow. Stiles really wants to argue but he cant with that logic staring him in the face. And as much as he hates to admit it, he's become very attached to the pack even if he feels like and outsider looking in. Which always leads him back to Scott the invisible best friend. As much as he hates not being the main person in Scott's life anymore he definitely doesn't want him to get killed because of him!

"Fine…I guess if you put it that way. We should really get the rest of the pack here first because this is obviously just as big a deal for them." Definitely Not as big a deal but he didn't want to seem weak or afraid. I mean, if he has to do it for the pack he might as well do it right.

* * *

Derek seemed to have used up all his words explaining the plan to me so he just ended up glaring at the pack in the corner while he let Stiles fill the rest of the group in. Which I have to say was incredibly awkward. It was definitely unexpected but did they have to keep looking at him like he's grown a second head.

Like usual Scott looks confused when he says "You… are gunna be Derek's mate?"  
"whhaaa? No no no, not a for real kind of mate. Just a save-the-packs-ass-while-being-adorable kind of mate." Derek just grunts which I doubt anyone but cavemen know how to decipher so Stiles moves on.  
"It's not that big of a deal. We just need you guys to decide if we look… Mate like enough to go see the other pack. The alpha gave Derek till the next full moon to decide. Which is in, like 7 days, so that's plenty of time to get ready." Seriously, did I grow another head?  
"I just can't do it. I can't see my Alpha with a some human like yourself. No offense Stilinski." Jackson really needs to get over his little man crush on Derek because it's just embarrassing.  
"No. How in the world would I take offense to that?" So he gave in and bit you. Doesn't mean he likes you! Stupid entitled rich kid.  
I'm guessing Derek didn't want to get into another one of me and Jackson bickering matches, even though I try to avoid those now that he can tear my limbs off, because he finally moves from his corner.  
" Enough, Jackson I need you to try and be impartial about this because, if not, bad things are going to happen." Derek's eyes were flashing red and it reminded me way to much of Peter to be comfortable. "I think you guys should leave now. There isn't much else you can do at this point." The pack scrambles out the door partly because the Alpha said so but mostly because he looked pretty goddamn crazy at the moment. He couldn't actually think that they were going to take this well did he?

Once they were gone Derek turned and looked at Stiles like he should have left with the others but he still has questions so no such luck.  
"Are we even allowed to be mates? I mean, because im a boy and you know, I cant really… increase the pack if you know what I mean."  
"Of course I know what you mean Stiles." He gets another one of those annoyed sighs he's so used to before he continues. "Prejudice like that is a human thing. We thankfully skipped over that sad side to humanity. No you cant 'increase the pack' but that's not all a mate is good for… But that part of it doesn't really matter because we aren't really mates so.." Derek huffs before he stalks into the kitchen. Stiles of course follows after him because he has more questions.

"I get why you didn't choose Scott because of the Allison thing, and he's also not the brightest bulb of the bunch. Not that I don't love him and all. But I just don't get why you didn't choose Jackson. He is practically in love with you already."

"No he's not. He's just grateful. It wouldn't matter if he was anyway because I wouldn't be able to stand him for long enough to prove anybody of anything let alone make them think I loved him." Derek realized that he probably said something wrong because he went to say something that was probably supposed to stop Stiles from his next question.  
"But you can make them think you love me! What? Why? … I thought you hated me."  
"I don't hate you …" Which was nice… I guess… but Derek quickly added" but it was more than that. It's because you keep yourself out of trouble and you're smart enough to get out of it if you stumble into some . I can't expect Jackson to do that." Huh. Well I guess its clear that Derek isn't in love with him. I don't even know how I would deal with that one. Then again, Danny made it pretty clear that he wasn't attractive to gay guys anyway.

"Shouldn't you be leaving?" Ohh, he's back to glaring. Ok then, nice moment over.  
"Yes, I was just about to do that. See you for …. Training? I have no idea what we should call this, but yah, ok ... , See ya later."  
Stiles left as quick as he could without looking like even more of an fool than he already did.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two:**_

Stiles went over to Derek's the next morning at a much more reasonable hour. It was definitely a term to his agreement with Derek. No calling Stiles before 9am. He doesn't get to Derek's until 1030 but for the first time he isn't greeted and glared to death before he can leave his car, so he walks up to the door, hesitates, and then walks right in. Derek can't get mad, I mean they are supposed to be mates now and that's what mates do right? Oh how the hell should he know.

Stiles finds Derek in the kitchen and he's making breakfast. Wow, domestic Derek is definitely not something he thought he would see. And he never realized that Derek had electricity. He's not quite sure why he didn't think he would but he realized Derek can't actually live like the caveman he impersonates so well. There's also the fact that Derek probably wouldn't like lighting fires in his home. For obvious reasons.

"Wow that smells delicious. What's cookin good lookin?" huh. Why did he say that? Well I guess it's true. He does pull off a black t-shirt better that Stiles ever will. Maybe better than anyone ever will. That's probably a bit dramatic but only a little bit. He's just going to assume he's becoming too comfortable around the creepy, formerly suspected of murder, werewolf.

Derek just glances at him and raises an eyebrow. "Apple Cinnamon Panacakes."

"Oooooo, is there enough for two?" Stiles makes it quite obvious that he wants some just so there's no miscommunication that could cost him food that smells THAT good.

"Of course there's enough for two. How much do you think I eat?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know how much it takes to power an Alpha werewolf. But mostly I was just hoping." Ohh he really was.

As they ate the breakfast in companionable silence Stiles began to wonder what they were going to be doing today. It was quite difficult for him not to know what to expect but there was only so much you can learn from Google. Apparently werewolves don't like to keep very good public records. Whodathunk? Oh my god. What if this is like, just endless kissing and, you know, other stuff. No, that can't happen! He hasn't even gone to second base yet. His heartbeat began to pick up considerably and it seemed almost impossible for Derek not to notice. He definitely could not imagine going there with a guy, let alone Derek hale. Right? ... I mean right.

"Stiles, are you going to have a panic attack or something?" Derek didn't even look worried about that. He just looked mildly curious. Yep, only mildly. Maybe he didn't actually think that it was a possibility. Or maybe he wouldn't really care if it was. The last one was more likely.

"No. I was just … thinking." Don't ask what I was thinking about. Please.

"About what?" Fuck. Ummmmm.

"What are we doing today?" That seems to have answered Derek's question because the glare is back in place. He doesn't even know why he gets glared at so much. Truthfully, he's over caring because Derek would just sigh or roll his eyes. Or just glare some more. He really is a man of few words, although this whole ordeal seemed to open him up a bit.

"We're just going to talk Stiles. We need to get to know each other better so we can be prepared for any situation. This is the first step in making them believe we're mates." Stiles doesn't even want to think of what the second step might be. So he'll just focus on the task at hand; having a conversation with Derek Hale.

"Ok so what do you want to talk about first?" Stiles hopes that Derek has a plan because he would have no idea where to start. He has so many questions about him.

"Well mostly we need to know things about each other that other people wouldn't know. We need to prove that we rely on each other and trust each other more than anyone else." The funny thing is that Stiles really does trust Derek. Maybe not more than his dad or Scott but he's up there. Which is weird seeing how many times Derek threatens him or throws him against things.

"I don't like lacrosse." What? Stiles didn't know why he said that. He's never told anybody that. "I don't know why I sad that…"

"Why do you play it if you don't enjoy it?"

"Mostly, because I want to make people happy. Like Scott and my dad. Me and Scott I have always been inseparable. Sorry, we 'were' always inseparable," Derek actually seemed empathetic at the moment. It encouraging on. "When Scott said he was going out for the team I thought it might be a good way to make my dad proud. He never said as much but I always felt like he expected more from me. But the A.D.D. makes certain things difficult. Sometimes I can't concentrate enough to get the marks he thinks I should get. So when I got a different kind of opportunity I took it. I never expected to be on the bench the whole time but I should have. Scott was always just as horrible so I didn't feel too bad about it. But of course you know how that changed."

"Is that why you were so excited about making first line?"

"Yeah. That and Jackson has been an ass to me for years and he never thought I would do it. So it was nice to rub that in his face." Stiles got a smug look on his face but Derek still looked like he was contemplating what was just said to him.

"I made you miss your game." It was a fact but it almost sounded like an apology. Stiles didn't want him to feel guilty about it. What happened just happened. It wasn't anybody's fault but Crazy Uncle Peter.

"There were more important things than a lacrosse game going on that night." Stiles just really wanted to keep this from being awkward so he moved on from that topic. "Ok, so what I want to know is what you do during the day. With you I gotta start from basics because I know absolutely nothing about you. How is that fair? I'll tell you. It's not. And mates would know things such as what you like to do when you're not threatening or maiming."

"I almost lost track of the question in all that rambling." Derek looked amused other than annoyed for once. He was probably just making fun of him or something. "When you guys aren't here complaining and expressing all your teen angst, I'm usually reading. Sometimes I'm working out or fixing the place up a bit." What seriously? He can't really expect Stiles to believe that he's done work on this place.

"I want to know something about you that nobody else knows. That can't be too difficult." Stiles expects Derek to just blow off the question by answering but not the way Stiles wants him to. Instead Derek shows a little bit of vulnerability before he starts.

"Ok. Well, nobody knows that I talk to my mother every night before I go to sleep." Derek looks to Stiles as if trying to gauge his reaction and he's pretty sure what Derek is seeing there is shock. Not at what he said but that he actually opened up to him and told him something like that. "So do I." Stiles whispers not looking at Derek directly.

"What is something that nobody knows about you?" Derek seems to want to move the subject away from dead family members and Stiles has to say he's relieved.

"I already told you something nobody else knows. Why do I have to tell you two?"

"Because they are gunna want to know why I chose you, of all people, as my mate." Derek was looking at Stiles like this was supposed to be obvious. Which was quite insulting.

"Fine then. Umm." Stiles decided to tell the first secret that popped into his head which he probably should have thought through because it wasn't exactly something he should tell anybody. Especially Derek. "I Love One direction. Yep, I bought their CD online and I know every song. I listen to them when no one's home and I run around the house like Tom Cruise in Risky Business." What! Why did he say that. No, no, no. oh god. Derek's looking at him like a crazy person.

"Seriously. That's what you come up with? Of all things? I just have to ask why in the world that would make the Alpha of a werewolf pack believe that you are my mate?"

"Well I don't know! It was the first thing that popped into my head. And sometimes I lack the proper filters for serious kinds of conversation. Or really any kind of conversation. But hey, how do you know that he doesn't have the one direction infection?" That was a long shot but 1D is good godammit! But I doubt Derek will ever think so. "You can't say you don't listen to any kind of popular music. I'm sure there is just some secret Britney obsession under the surface of that cold wolfy exterior."

"Really Stiles? I try and keep my Pop music to a minimum. And the other Alpha has an infection but it's definitely not for a British boy band in tight pants. More like cancer." Their pants were quite tight. Not in a bad way. They looked comfortable enough. Wait! Did he say the alpha has cancer?

"What? Cancer? Aren't werewolves supposed to have immunities to things like that?"

"We are immune to most human diseases but we became the way we are by a mutation of cells. The same thing happens with Cancer."

"I know Exactly what happens. And Mutated cells makes it sound pleasant." This was a really sore spot for Stiles and he really didn't want to go into it. But that wasn't the point of today was it. He was really beginning to hate this. Even more than before.

"Your mom?"

"Yah. Pancreatic. The symptoms didn't show up until later and it ended up being too late to stop it. Not too late to avoid the pain, muscle spasms and nausea. My parents tried to keep me away near the end but there was only so much they could hide from me." Stiles really didn't want to talk about this anymore and it seemed that Derek picked up on this and actually helped him out by moving on.

"Well that's why all this has been moved forward so suddenly. The alpha is dying and he wants to join the packs because he thinks his own pack isn't capable enough to stay out of trouble and out of the sights of the hunters. But they won't just pledge their loyalties to me for no reason. Hence, the marriage to one of the alphas favourite daughters among the pack." Well it was nice finally understanding why this was happening no matter that it hit a little close to home.

"I think that's enough for now. I told Lydia I would train with her today." Derek started to clean up the table and Stiles helped however he could. When they were done something occurred to Stiles that he forgot to ask.

"Derek? If you're fixing this place up why does it still look like its falling apart?" Today has apparently made him brave. Derek just looked at him. Actually, he looked through him. Stiles seemed to have hit one of Derek's own sore spots on this one.

"If I… If I actually fix this place up I won't have a constant reminder of what happened and how it was my fault. I won't be reminded every day that the only thing that letting someone get that close to me can do is cause pain." For the first time since Stiles has gotten there the cold exterior returned to Derek and Stiles knew that he should be leaving. Somehow he always managed to put his foot in his mouth and mess everything up. Too bad, because he was actually starting to enjoy this new open Derek.


End file.
